Te lo merecías
by Naeskar Greaves
Summary: Una historia basada en el universo de Scott Pilgrim en otro lugar y otro momento. Oriel, un sujeto algo vago y celopata se encuentra a pasos de llevar su relación al siguiente nivel, el matrimonio. Pero a punto de dar el paso se ve enfrascado en una lucha por su supervivencia, cuando los exes de su novia y las faltas del pasado le pasan la cuenta.Peleas, drama,amor y EXPLOSIONES.
1. Prologo: Volviendo atrás

Prologo:

El aroma al café caliente sacado directamente del grano llenaba la habitación de un dulce, pero amargo aroma. Esa noche era especial, especialmente monótona. Por lo cual hizo algo que no había hecho hace mucho.

Se conecto a Facebook.

La sarta de publicaciones mensajes y solicitudes de amistad lo ataco de una manera casi despiadada. Ese tipo de cosas pasaban cuando no te conectabas en un buen tiempo.

Trato de buscar en el chat a alguien con quien pudiese conseguir una buena conversación, pero solo encontró personas que no recordaba porque demonios había agregado, y ciertos familiares que quería evitar a toda costa.

Luego de 5 largos minutos de procastinación recibió un mensaje, de una persona que le importaba... o que al menos, le había importado.

« _Hola, se que no hemos hablado hace mucho tiempo, que las cosas no terminaron como debían, pero para mi sigues siendo una persona muy importante. Se que seguramente no querrás verme, que soy una peste, una desgraciada, o incluso una suelta que te rompió el corazón. Pero ya nada de eso importa, el pasado lo quiero dejar atrás, y por esa razón quiero que vengas a mi boda el 27 de abril en Coquimbo, en la iglesia donde se casaron tus tíos. Es muy significativo para mi que estés presente, que veas como salgo adelante y logro cambiar. No te mentiré, no soy feliz, pero esta es la vida que yo misma me eh construido, yo decidí esto. Y te necesito allí para apoyarme._

Siempre tuya : Anaís «

Un sentimiento extraño recorrió su corazón, si bien es cierto había sido entrenado para identificar aquellas sensaciones, de nada le servia, cuando en ese instante no debía entender, sino decidir.

Con algo de nerviosismo marco un numero en su celular, y espero a que contestaran.

« Sí, hola buenas noches, perdona por molestarte a este hora, pero mañana no podremos vernos , tengo que ir a una boda en Coquimbo... Sí, lo siento mucho... muchas gracias, adiós, que duermas bien.»

*Pip*

Apagó la computadora portátil y alisto la poca ropa elegante que tenia para mañana. Conociendo a esa mujer, seria un suceso bastante problemático y trascendental para esa humilde y prácticamente olvidada iglesia.

« Va a quedar la cagá». -Se dijo a si mismo mientras meditaba por unos segundos- « Pero se lo merece»


	2. Adios a las alas : Baches en el camino

Arco I : Adiós a las alas.

Pt 1 : Obstáculos en el camino.

Oriel era un muchacho de, en ese entonces,22 años, no tenia grandes pasiones en su vida, a decir verdad, era un puto vago sin mayor brillo o habilidad. En el fondo se sentía afortunado de haber encontrado una novia que lo entendiese,pero, principalmente, que lo soportase.

Las calles de la ciudad avanzaban rápidamente a través del cortavientos, se encontraba somnoliento y restos de lápiz labial procedentes de su despedida de soltero aún se mantenían en su cuello. De todos sus amigos era el más sobrio aquella mañana, y por tanto, el más capacitado para conducir e ir a depositarlos a sus respectivos hogares.

Felizmente solo le quedaba el ultimo, Gabriel era su nombre, era un sujeto sencillo, algo raro y ligeramente practico, que justo en ese instante despertó de su coma etílico, luego de vomitar fuera de la ventana del auto... por quinta vez consecutiva.

Me sorprende que tengas tanta mierda en el estomago que vomitar. - Trato de bromear el conductor. Relajo un poco la vista ahora que habían llegado a las afueras de la ciudad, y el trafico era prácticamente inexistente.

Genética, no te preocupes. - Dijo limpiándose con el pañuelo de seda que llevaba en el bolsillo superior del smoking, observandolo por un instante detenidamente - Tanta parafernalia para el triste y tedioso funeral de tus alas... - Alzo la mano por la ventana y los restos de desperdicios se volaban hacia atrás producto del viento. Soltó el pañuelo

Te das cuenta que murieron algo así como 500 caterpies por ese maldito pañuelo!?

Te das cuenta que ese vomito estaba compuesto de unos 20 pájaros que comieron algo así como 100 caterpies cada uno?, yo lo llamo Daño colateral...CUIDADO!

ORIEL ...!

*PUM*

Antes que pudiese terminar la frase sintieron un fuerte golpe en el parabrisas, y escucharon como un bulto negro rodaba en el techo y caía estrepitosamente en el suelo.

Mirando por el espejo retrovisor al tiempo que frenaba bruscamente, solo alcanzo a ver una nube de polvo, a unos cinco metros detrás de ellos.

Conchetumare weón!- Esclamo el geneticamente favorecido. - Te piteaste a un quaker!

Se bajaron rápidamente del auto y corrieron en dirección al bulto.

Tenían frente a si a un hombre mayor vestido con un sobretodo, no sabía que demonios era, pero Oriel sintió una mezcla de miedo y odio inmediato ante esa persona. Lo cual, pensándolo un segundo era contradictorio, cuando el mismo lo había atropellado, y posiblemente asesinado...

OH SHIT!-Grito Gabriel a su lado.

Por un segundo no supo a que se debía su sorpresa, pero cuando observo los dedos del hombre clavándose lentamente en su pantorrilla, sintió un enorme pavor. No por la inesperada muestra de vida del anciano, sino porque pudo ver, por un instante como algo se retorcía debajo del sobretodo, con movimientos caóticos y repugnantes... como si algo vivo se preparase a atacar...

*CRACK!*

El liquido Carmesí salto por todas partes, tiñendo la tierra y su terno de rojo, su pierna se había convertido en un goteante y repulsivo andrajo. La cara de su compañero tenia gotas de aquel fluido resbalandole por su rostro... con una sonrisa que bordeaba lo diabólico se saboreó los labios, bebiendo con sumo placer el sanguinolento elixir...

Oriel perdió la noción de su realidad por un instante, más sorprendido por el gesto de su compañero que de su situación particular - Gabriel... como demonios...

Su mano prácticamente revestida de ese liquido dejaba caer un hilo del mismo, generando una ligera poza en la ahora, parduzca tierra.

...

LE REVIENTAS UNA BOTELLA EN LA CABEZA AL VIEJO QUE ACABO DE ATROPELLAR!?

Ohm... bueno - Aún agachado sostenía la boca de la botella. - Lo lamento, fue un reflejo. - Dijo chupándose los dedos. - Qué?, hombre ese desgraciado se puso psicópata!, y ademas uno no puede desperdiciar un buen tinto así como así- Respondió al ver la mirada de repudio de su amigo, al aprovechar las ultimas gotas.

No te das cuenta desgraciado!, ya me endeude con el puto anillo y con la reverenda demanda que me va a dar el viejo conchetumare me fui a la cresta!-Grito desesperado.

*PUM*

La punta del zapato de Gabriel acababa de golpear en el costado de la cabeza al viejo, quien acababa de moverse un poco.

PERO WEÓN!- Dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Loco te juro que el desgraciado se movió!, aparte calmate!, con esa patada no se va a acordar de mucho, y si lo hace no lo van a pescar. Así es Chilito lindo! - Se agacho y le estrujó la parte de abajo del pantalón de su amigo, que estaba goteando de vino tinto.- Ahora vamonos que tienes que arreglarte, te vas a casar pues.

Y dejar a este viejo botado?

Oriel, YO, tengo fe en la humanidad, y estoy seguro que algún buen samaritano se dignara a socorrerlo, que mejor forma de confianza en el prójimo, que dejar al desvalido en manos de un desconocido?- Agarro a su amigo del brazo y lo empujo hacia el asiento del conductor, cerrando la puerta.

Eso es una idiotez hombre!- Le gritó.

Callate Lezlie, estas ebrio, y yo también. Ya sabes lo idiotas que son las conversaciones entre los ebrios, no tienen sentido. Ahora conduce, o paga tu maldita demanda.

... Meh.- Giro las llaves y apretó el acelerador.- A todo esto, de donde chucha sacaste la botella?.

Esó, mi querido amigo,tiene un nombre muy especial, Genética. Y una explicación mucho más interesante... y esa es... Física de Moebious.

Que vola?...no cache

Exacto. - Sonrió. El viejo ya era un punto en el camino.


	3. Adios a las alas: Territorio

Acto I : Adiós a las alas

Parte 2 : Territorio.

Había sido una monótona odisea elegirse el traje de novia sola. Por alguna razón no podía mantener amigas por mucho tiempo, y sus amigos terminaban siendo destruidos por su pareja... o simplemente desaparecían del mapa.

Era por esa razón que se sintió algo decepcionada cuando se vio al espejo. Veía a una muchacha delgada, que si bien es cierto su atractivo físico no era la gran cosa, resultaba llamativo para la gran mayoría de los hombres, y despreciable para la masa de mujeres.

Ella se consideraba católica, y siempre había sido su sueño casarse por medio de la iglesia, un sueño que había venido arrastrando desde niña chica. Quería casarse y luego salir en los brazos de su novio directo a la luna de miel donde se amarían salvajemente hasta que uno de los dos quedase inconsciente. O al menos, eso era lo que había querido.

Teniendo tan cerca su propia boda, sentimientos de arrepentimiento e inseguridad sorteaban su simple mente. Había tenido la oportunidad de casarse hace unos cuantos años, pero por un miedo visceral había cancelado la boda en ultimo momento. Corriendo a los brazos de la persona que realmente amaba... solo para ser rechazada, de una manera tan fría y cortés, que años después su orgullo no podía sanar.

Ya guardado el vestido para su traslado en un portafolio de su novio, se dispuso a salir por la puerta. Giro el pomo, soltó un largo suspiro, se toco las llaves en el bolsillo, el celular en el trasero. y abrió la puerta.

-Responde usted al nombre de " Anaís"?

Le dijo una mujer algo pequeña parada enfrente de la puerta, tenia el cabello negro y ligeramente largo, una postura rígida y un semblante altanero bastante desagradable, llevaba unos lentes balísticos que protegían sus fríos e invisibles ojos.

Más por sorpresa que cortesía respondió - Aveces...

-Perfecto, es solo un asunto de territorio, por favor no lo tome a mal...

La puerta cerrándose de golpe en su cara le impidió terminar con la frase.

Estupefacta por unos cuantos segundos se quedo mirando la puerta desde el pasillo del edificio, sin poder creer la osadía de esa maldita desgraciada... dio un paso atrás, levanto lentamente la pierna derecha, y con un rápido movimiento de rodilla la madera estallo lanzando como metralla las astillas al interior del apartamento.

Busco rápidamente entre aquella pocilga alguna señal que la delatase, pero solo encontró un leve aroma a perfume barato, una esencia que felizmente se disipaba a cada segundo gracias a las cortinas abiertas...abiertas por los perdigones afilados que de paso habían desgarrado la tela y trizado la ventana.

El departamento constaba de una habitación inicial que servia tanto de comedor, sala de estar y jardín, esto ultimo lo decía por la presencia de ciertas plantas cuidadosamente abandonadas en puntos estratégicos.

habían otras dos puertas, una llevaba al baño y otra a un dormitorio con una cama desgastada. No pudo evitar sentir cierto grado de repudio por el torbellino de implicaciones que le daba ese pequeño lecho, un repudio tan grande que el ya mecánico gesto de lanzar las granadas a aquellos escondrijos cerrados se imbuyeron de cierto placer.

Las granadas estallaron casi al contacto envolviendo de llamas aquellas sucias recamaras, incinerando los pocos objetos de escaso valor que estaban desperdigados por doquier.

Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de destrucción controlada, le habían enseñado a causar un daño inmenso con la menor cantidad de daño colateral posible, la habían entrenado en el arte del combate y la resistencia. No como esos niños que peleaban por diversión, ella era una profesional. Y una jodidamente buena.

Sin siquiera inmutarse observo como de una nube de escombros caían del techo, albergando entre ellos a su presa, quien incorporándose rápidamente se precipito hacia ella con intención homicida, salto hacia ella envuelta en una furia como de los animales callejeros a través de todo ese caos, casi, era heroico, como una mártir...

Pero a la agresora le pareció más el gesto de un salmón saltando a las fauces de la muerte.

Las garras de la dueña de casa se hundieron en su ropa tanto como para empujarla, haciendo que uno de sus pies se despegara del suelo. Cambio el peso hacia una pierna, y giro con el impulso del atacante... lanzandola en dirección al suelo del ya practicamente destruido apartamento, haciendo que se clavase escombros y astillas en la espalda.

Anaís se revolcó dolorosamente hacia un lado mientras de aferraba fuertemente al maletín.

La invasora sonrío levemente al ver tal escena, resulto ser mucho más complicado de lo que creyó, el plan original, era abrir la puerta, y clavarle un sable en el pecho... cuando la realidad era tubo que gastar dos granadas para llegar a tal punto.

- Será rápido.- Dijo con un dejo de placer, alzo la pierna en un angulo de 80°y la bajo con fuerza como un martillo.

Bloqueo con el maletín la patada sabiendo que seria inútil, pero eso no seria un problema... la transgresora no era la única con entrenamiento especial...

JANO!-Grito la novia en el instante que hicieron contacto el cuero del portafolio y el pie de la sicaria.

(...)

Estupefacta la asesina se encontró tendida en el suelo en la misma posición que su victima, con la pierna extendida, en la misma pose que tenia hace unos segundos. Frente a ella la gran perra sostenía el maletín, y con un gesto triunfal aprovechándose de su asombro, la golpeo en la quijada con el.

Sufre maraca!- Le grito antes de salir saltando por la ventana, mientras le levantaba el dedo del medio.

Se demoro unas segundos en procesar la información, de alguna manera habían cambiado de lugar...pero eso no era lo más relevante...sino de que aquella mujer había saltado por la ventana de su propio hogar sin razón aparente, en vez de darle un tiro de gracia.

Pero entonces lo supo, estaba sentada sobre su chaleco, un chaleco que tenia dibujado burdamente unos garabatos, esos garabatos que se veían en los monitos japoneses de magia, esos que supuestamente hacen cosas y que antes la iglesia se ponía a quemar a los que los dibujasen...

En ese instante se dio cuenta de algo. Cuando le hablaba tan cariñosamente aquel tipo sobre « La brujita», no lo decía porque era una perra sin remedio, sino porque... algo de bruja tenia la muy puta.

Ató los cabos sueltos demasiado tarde...

(...)

BOOM!

Desde la vereda dos pisos más abajo, aun adolorida por la caída, observo como una enorme llamarada salía de lo que había sido antes su departamento, soltando esquirlas de lo que habían sido sus posesiones a través de toda la calle, dejando tras su trayectoria una fugaz estela de humo.

-Bueno... tenia seguro.-Dijo engañandose a si misma.

No se quedaría a ver si la desgraciada seguía respirando, y aún más importante, no se quedaría a esperar a la policía con sus millones de preguntas, serán ineficientes, pero un apartamento explotando dos veces en dos minutos no pasa desapercibido para nadie.


	4. Adios a las alas : Varado

Acto 1 = Adios a las Alas

Parte 3= Varado/ Stranded

Despertó lentamente del sueño agridulce que había tenido. Desde hace tiempo que no podía recordarlos bien, salvo ligeras sensaciones y voces que venían en sucesivos flashbacks, en esos pocos segundos que duraba el umbral entre el despertar, y el babeo zombi característico de una mala siesta.

Le gustaría haber dicho que despertó por el cambio de velocidad que había tenido el bus al estacionarse en el paradero, pero fue la rasposa axila rojiza de una teñida en su rostro lo que fusilo su siesta...

Había sido entrenado para soportar sus propios sentimientos y arrebatos de asco o felicidad.

Lo siento- Dijo apaticamente la susodicha, para salir de allí triturando la pierna del pobre muchacho valiéndose de ella para pararse.

Filo. - Respondió el con una sonrisa.

En el milisegundo en que salio del rango de visión de la pelirroja teñida,tomo la funda del asiento y se limpio el vinagroso sudor de su ultrajado rostro.

La sensación de vomito fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo de su estupor, salio lo más rápido que pudo trastabillando al bajar del bus solo para dar una enorme bocanada de aire que le supo a gloria, gloria llena de frituras y maní confitado, dulce... dulce gloria imbuida de gases de motor enormemente cancerígenos...

Si no fuese ateo putearía a Dios ahora mismo...-Dijo para si en voz baja.

Algo confuso caminó hacia el pequeño terminal, que constaba de un kiosko, un edificio en medio de la nada, que estaba destinado a... bueno, no sabia que demonios hacía, pero entraba y salía gente, cada persona más estresada que la anterior.

Se acerco al kiosko donde una señorita bastamente descartable le vendió jugo de papaya,le paso un billete y distraídamente acepto la promoción que le estaban ofreciendo. Dio las gracias y se sentó en una banquita con dos asientos vacíos al lado.

destapó el jugo y lo tomo lentamente. Quería despejar la mente, tanto para relajarse, como para sacarse el trauma psicológico de su cara siendo violada por lo bellos corporales de una perfecta extraña...

Los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir...sobre el marco de un techo blanco a medio pintar

Como fue que la había conocido?

Estaban borrosas aquellas memorias, lapidadas por el inconsciente y fusiladas por el consciente, se mostraban reacias a surgir ahora que eran convocadas luego de tanto tiempo, pero sus sombras aun me mantenían intactas.

Fue una estupidez, se habían conocido... en educación media, el debía tener algo así como 16 a 17 años en esos tiempos... era el típico desgraciado inteligente y solitario que odiaba al mundo, el genérico tipo que terminaría arruinando la vida de muchas personas, o siendo un viejo al que las cagas chicas molestarían por respeto entre sus pares.

Hasta que la conoció a ella, una muchacha que por alguna extraña razón se enamoro de el, y él de ella, en un primer encuentro que duro 8 horas de conversación, y 2 meses de amistad, y 3 semanas de noviazgo.

Termino de una manera tan imbécil como había empezado, tuvo que pelear contra un sujeto dos veces, de las cuales la primera habían sido separados por ella, y la segunda termino cuando el otro admitió su derrota, una derrota amargamente altruista donde prefirió la felicidad de su, en ese entonces, ex-novia,que seguir su compañía

Ella fue, tomo al tipo del brazo, lo llevo lejos y le grito, que como se atrevía a hablarle sobre esas cosas, que era un desgraciado. El corazón de Raziel en ese instante de rompió desde dentro hacia afuera... la mujer que creía amar era capaz de botar como una botella vacía a un hombre perdidamente enamorado de ella, con quien habían pasado meses juntos, peleas y risas... noches de pasión y mañanas de odio... En ese instante, por primera vez desde que la conoció, se pasó el rollo de que para ella, su relación podría significar nada más que unas lineas en el libro de su vida.

Pero algo no marchaba bien, y podía presentirlo...las cosas no seguían su curso normal.

Era una desgraciada, una maldita, una egoísta... una hipócrita. El joven tuvo que decidir, entre mandar todo a la cresta, insultarla y luego odiarla para siempre, o aceptar su amor destinado a la muerte.

El no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, en vez de tristeza y odio, aquella muestra de estupidez y bajeza lo lleno de piedad y un cariño hacia ella...

Luego los recuerdos estaban borrosos... podía ver imágenes separadas de su novia contándole que aquel tipo la acosaba y se había convertido en un alcohólico, en la celopatía de su novia... una lección sobre como besar... y finalmente un bar y una botella de vodka a medio tomar, casi dos años después.

Luego de eso los recuerdos se hacían demasiado dolorosos como para poder y querer convocarlos en ese instante.

La botella de jugo ya se había vaciado, al igual que sus ganas de recordar cosas...

-Alguna historia que contar?-Le pregunto amablemente un tipo a su lado que leía una muy interesante.

-Ninguna que valga la pena escuchar, ni alguna que quiera recordar ahora mismo

-Empezamos mal... A donde vas?

-A Coquimbo, a ver a una amiga por primera vez hace años , y usted?

-Que coincidencia, yo también voy a Coquimbo, a una boda específicamente, se casara una amiga, hace tiempo que no la he visto, es algo suelta la verdad, me sorprende que estuviese lo suficientemente estable como para casarse con alguien...

- O tal vez el loco aquí es el novio, que se puso la soga en el cuello encantado...

- Siento lastima por el pobre tipo, esa mujer es veneno la verdad... un maldito cáncer en este podrido mundo... uno más... uno menos, no cambiara nada la verdad, pero puedo hacer algo al respecto, y eso es lo que importa.

-Quieres hacer algo entonces?...

-Hacerle un bien al mundo, nadie siente pena del resfriado del que te curaste, o los bichos la gripe que se mueren con su salud no es verdad?...

-Si lo vez desde ese punto de vista... eres un maldito heroé, te deseo suerte con eso- Dijo Raziel sonriendo levemente.

-Muchas gracias, un placer, adiós- Dijo su interlocutor, quien se paro lentamente y se dirigió hacia el bus.- Disculpa pero mi hermana me estas esperando, se pone algo histérica aveces.

...

-Nataniel Hughes, 23 años, estudiante de pedagogía en química, carretero compulsivo, con un hígado duro como una roca, quien se dedica a ser un rompe corazones para poder sobrepasar su propio corazón roto...- Mientras decía esto, apretando con el puño su revista, progresivamente más preocupado y dándose vuelta, el oyente sentía una mezcla de miedo e ira inexplicable- Tiene claras tendencias destructivas, detesta su propia etnia y sangre por lo que lleva una vida libertina dotada de excesos para rebelarse ante su conservadora familia.-Decía j

Botó el jugo en el basurero, y casi distraidamente se incorporo- Bastante cliché debo decir según mi experiencia, esperas que acabando con la vida de alguien tendrás algo así como redención, esto no es una película, no sé si la vida real siquiera llegados a este punto...pero los dos no vamos a subirnos a ese bus. Eso te lo aseguro.-decía en un tono cada ves más serio

-Eres algún sujeto obsesionado con ella o algo así?, créeme, casi todos terminan así, hasta donde yo se, el que no termina así, o se muere, o desaparece del mapa, no es necesario que luchemos, no ahora.

-Esto no se trata de celopatia, alguna suerte de tranca del pasado, o trauma imbécil. Aquí la ecuación es bien simple. Tu quieres matar a alguien que me importa. Y no dejare que eso pase.

*click*

-Mira, compadre, he pasado años con este tipo de estúpidas peleas, un « bebedor compulsivo», se la pasa luchando, ya sea ebrio causando problemas, o sobrio pagandolos.-Dijo dándose vuelta más tranquilo, al ver que su contrincante empezaba a juguetear con su reloj, aparentemente sin ninguna atención en el- Me voy a mi asiento, y cuando nos bajemos si quieres nos puteamos, nos agarramos a combos y luego nos tomamos unas chelas, chao- Dijo con un vago gesto de la mano, alzándola sobre su hombro mientras se daba la vuelta-Me están esperan...- La frase se quedo a medio camino por la sorpresa que sintió... sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

Se vio a si mismo yendo a toda velocidad hacía un puño dirigido directamente hacía su cara, bloqueándolo instintivamente con el antebrazo logro absorber el golpe sin recibir daño alguno- Level Gap.- Dijo sin ningún dejo de altanería.

No lo suficiente.-Soltó con un ligero retazo de desdén

*Zhif*

El reloj pareció lanzar un ligero anillo de luz envolviéndolos por una fracción de segundo, el puño siguió su camino moviendo el antebrazo y plantándose en la cara del contrincante, hundiéndose unos cuantos milímetros y lanzandolo hacia atrás como con efecto retardado.

Apoyando los pies en el suelo logro detener el impulso y mantenerse firme. Pequeñas nubes de polvo se elevaron por aquella pequeña instancia. Irguiéndose sin siquiera inmutarse tanteo el golpe moviendo un poco la mandíbula, alzo un poco la mirada como midiendo el dolor. - No debiste haberme golpeado...-Dijo mirando por primera vez a su oponente.-No tuviste que haberme golpeado...

Eso solo fue para romper el hielo- Respondió con una ligera sonrisa el retador. Llevaba una reloj en la muñeca derecha y una bufanda amarrada como cadena al brazo izquierdo.-Ahora que ya entramos en confianza...-Volvió a manipular el reloj.

*click*

No, no entiendes. Lo digo porque me obligas a defenderme-Se abrió la chaqueta revelando múltiples bolsillos, urgó rápidamente en uno lanzando una pequeña piedrita de aspecto poroso hacia arriba.

Raziel se quedo mirando por unos instantes aquel pequeño material revolotear casi como una bolita de plumavic... hasta que repentinamente pareció inmolarse desde un extremo. Se había convertido en una inestable esfera incandescente.

Un destello similar a un pequeño sol ultrajo sus pupilas,trató de cubrir la luz con las manos por reflejo. Pero la muy desagradable se colaba entre sus dedos causándole un agudo dolor. Se pregunto si las vacas se sentían así cuando las marcaban...

Escabuyendose en una fracción de segundo a través del fulgor, pisando con fuerza y usando los músculos de la espalda, profirió un poderoso puñetazo a ciegas en el estomago de su sorprendido oponente. Sin perder tiempo utilizo el movimiento del cuerpo doblándose por reflejo para hundirle la rodilla en la cara.

Dio una dolorosa vuelta en el aire y callo dolorosamente sobre una caja llena de revistas y diarios, que se desparramaron lentamente como sangre a través del suelo.

*Limpieza en el anden... Limpieza en el anden* Decía apática la mujer del kiosko, quizás acostumbrada a ver gente matarse frente a ella.» Juventud...» suspiro.

Preguntándose si aún conservaba la cara, abrió un poco los ojos para encontrarse, entre feliz y asustado, con la capacidad de ver a un sujeto extremadamente enojado caminar lentamente hacia el, arremangándose una manga y cerrando el puño lentamente.

-Eres el primero en bloquear el rodillazo y desviar el puño, para ti debieron haber sido Insta-Kill...

-Eres un mago o algo así?...-Pregunto atontado por los golpes, y algo esperanzado en que tal vez ese no seria su ultimo día.

-Químico. Eso que viste recién era estaño.- Le quedaban unos cuantos metros para cubrir el espació de aquel suicida.

-Malditos alquimistas y sus magia barata...-Dijo tosiendo, sintiendo como algunos músculos que en la universidad le dio flojera aprenderse le dolían como si lo pateasen.

-Vez esto?-Soltó el ejecutor tensando su brazo, mientras venas comenzaban a salir a flote de su piel, logrando una visión bastante atemorizante... y desagradable al mismo tiempo.- Esto no es magia.

Rápidamente, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta...

Cerro el puño y lo movió hacia atrás, para darle el golpe final...

*ZHIF!*

...

Algunas personas dicen que cuando vas a morir ves toda tu vida pasar ante tus ojos... otras personas que están frente a un evento sorprendente, dicen que se queda plasmado como una fotografía, que lentamente va carcomiendo el tiempo desde los extremos.

En aquel instante un resplandor disolvía todos los colores y contrastes, dejando todo delineado en sus bordes...

Nataniel Hughes, vio como el aura de su puño impactaba contra la pared trizandolo ligeramente... diarios y revistas volando alrededor quemándose algunas, vueltas cenizas otras más cerca de él... Una bufanda estaba amarrada con fuerza a su antebrazo lanzandolo hacia atrás, la anterior victima había tomado aquella prenda de la misma manera en que uno toma una tela para ahorcar a alguien, cruzando los brazos en un movimiento de estrangulación... y había jalado hacia atrás desestabilizando su impulso haciendo que fallase.

Lentamente los detalles iban quedando grabados en su memoria. Los ojos de aquel sujeto brillaban en ese instante, como si sus pupilas reflejasen una luz verdecina y rojiza al mismo tiempo.

Pero en el instante en que dirigió su mirada hacia el brazo de aquel tipo, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad instantáneamente...

Sintió un agudo dolor en la cara y la sensación de ver negro por un segundo.

Sus instintos se activaron en ese instante de ceguera, y se dejo llevar por la experiencia de sus batallas anteriores...

Corto algo por la mitad con su brazo, desparramando por todas partes un liquido tibio... Por un momento se asqueo por haberle cortado el cráneo a su contrincante...

Pero no fue hasta que vio un resplandor cortando la obscuridad, y abrió sus ojos... cuando se percato de la verdad.

Desde su cuerpo salían múltiples haces de luz, esquirlas que se disipaban rápidamente , humo de diversos colores y un resplandor horriblemente prolongado...su muerte estaba llegando.

...

El conductor del bus se quedo mirando a aquel pobre sujeto gritando desesperado mientras le pasaba quien sabe que mier**...

-Arranque que espera!-Le decía un sujeto, al parecer molido a golpes al otro lado de su puerta.

-Pero no ve que ese tipo esta... explotando?-Decía incrédulo aquel hombre, claramente sintiendo desconfianza ante el extraño.

En un desplante de observación digno de un niño de 5 años, vio como tenia tapizado el chofer su cabina de estampas y banderas de un equipo extranjero que nunca había oído.-Ese tipo insulto NUESTRO equipo!, y defendiendo NUESTRO HONOR empezó a explotar, no querrá estar cerca de esa bazofia o sí?

-Malditos odia mujeres!-Grito el chófer guiado por una justicia ciega, hundió el pie en el acelerador, y Raziel salio despedido hacia atrás, dando una dolorosa vuelta en el bus quedando sentado en su asiento, jadeante, moreteado, con el corazón latiendo a full... pero el orgullo y la conciencia por los suelos.

Exhalo victorioso el dolor de su triunfo, y reposo en su asiento... olvidando por un instante sus heridas... y las peleas por venir.


	5. Adios a las alas :No le abras a extraño

Capitulo 1

Parte 4 : No te abras a extraños

El cierre de su pantalón subió hasta el tope, y mientras tiraba la cadena no pudo evitar mirarse al espejo.

Oriel, si bien es cierto no era un tipo hermoso, era un sujeto gustable con cierto encanto extraño, por su naturaleza no tenia enemigos, una manera de ser más bien sumisa e inocentona hacia que ganase cierto sigilo, en el sentido que las personas no tendían a recordarlo, ni desarrollar sentimientos agresivos o rencorosos hacia el.

Pero a pesar de ello, los enemigos le sobraban, y los amigos iban en vías de extinción. Uno de los pocos amigos que le quedaban era Gabriel, un sujeto algo raro y aveces bipolar, pero que por alguna extraña razón tendía a cuidarlo, cobijarlo bajo su ala... todo después de que lo salvo de aquel abismo estúpido que la gente llama « Ahogar las penas».

Todo fue en un bar, no nesesariamente de mala muerte, pero un bar algo conocido por el tipo de personas que llegaban allí. Individuos con historias singulares, de desamor, luchas, peleas, tesoros o simples chismes jugosos. Muchos escritores frecuentaban ese lugar, solo para escuchar conversaciones que podrían ayudarles en la elaboración de historias... a decir verdad, era un sitio bastante popular, tal vez demasiado para su propio bien.

Hace unos años habían cerrado cuando se descubrió que financiaba un burdel clandestino, lo cual en términos muy prácticos a nadie el importaba mucho. Pero los humos comenzaron a elevarse y disiparse para dar paso a las llamas, cuando se descubrió que aquel cawin era simplemente una fachada para los narcos.

Antes de que llegase la edad «seca», donde ese bar pereció a manos de la ley y cierto dejo de corrupción. Era un punto de reunión para quienes buscaban aventuras, problemas o incluso algún romance.

Tiempo atrás era una noche de viernes, donde luego del trabajo se dedico a fermentar en un cómodo asiento. Allí frente a el había estado, desde mucho antes que el, un sujeto que sorpresivamente no estaba en una ambulancia rumbo al hospital. Comparativamente hablando, estaba sobrio, excesivamente sobrio.

Comenzaron a conversar de lo típico. Que mujer le había roto el corazón, como, porque y cuantas botellas se había tragado.. Generaron cierto lazo esa noche, se hicieron amigos, pero era una relación extraña. Gabriel tendía a sobreprotejerlo incluso, pero sin involucrarse en su vida... lo trataba como si necesitara algún cuidado especial, encaminandolo en ciertos momentos y cruces de su existencia.

Casi como si buscara alguna suerte de redención, como si pudiese sacarse la cruz de encima brindando la simple pero profunda bendición de la amistad.

O al menos eso pensaba, pero en momentos como ese, en los que a través del espejo veía, recostado en un sillón raído al susodicho prácticamente fermentando, se convencía de que esos pensamientos eran demasiado serios para albergar la verdad... pero sobre todas las cosas...

Que estaba con resaca. Osea, estaba puro weiando.

Abrió el pequeño mueble del baño buscando una aspirina, pero lo único que encontró tras el rechinar de los goznes fueron litros y litros de Vodka y licores extraños para usos medicinales. Uno tenia incluso una serpiente dentro, como en animación suspendida, tipo cámaras de curación de dragon ball. Ya algo acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su amigo, cerro el compartimiento, se miro al espejo, y se paso la mano por la cara.

No se había afeitado en días, y no tenia ningún bello facial en el rostro. Era un lampiño cualquiera... pero su mujer no se quejaba, y mientras eso se mantuviese así, todo bien.

O al menos trataba de engañarse a si mismo para poder creerlo.

-Oye, loco- Le dijo a su amigo del sillón, quien al escuchar estas palabras despertó lentamente, disfrutando el estupor de la resaca.-Donde tienes aspirinas?

-Esas was?...-estiro los brazos bostezando mientras hablaba- detrás del water...-Dijo parándose de una manera sorpresivamente ágil para alguien en plena caña, caminando hacia la ventana con la intención de abrirla.

-...Porque...cresta están allí?-Repuso agachándose algo asqueado, buscando la famosa pastilla.

-Mira, cuando uno toma mucho, termina vomitando demasiado, si tienes suerte llegas a tu baño, y te sacas las tripas. Allí, en ese estado comatoso, te viene el dolor de cabeza y buscas una aspirina... que están arriba en el botiquín... lo cual es una paja, tienes que pararte y buscar medio muerto esas volás. Yo, en cambio muevo un poco el brazo, y listo, una aspirina, una cariñosa aspirina feliz de ser utilizada.

Molesto y ligeramente sorprendido por el alcohólico ingenio de su compadre, Oriel encontró una caja de aspirinas extrañamente limpias, previamente sacadas del sello de plástico.

Trago la pastilla que atravesó como lija su garganta.

-Me das asco...pero no ese asco cuando uno ve caca, sino ese asco de ver una mosca feliz en esa caca,

Se quedo esperando unos segundos algún tipo de respuesta, peor solo se encontró con silencio, un amargo silencio que se extendió más de lo necesario, pero no lo suficiente como para parecer ignorado. Un silencio que fue cortado rápida y precisamente con un par de palabras

-Ni que tu hígado fuese virgen.

Esas palabras le sonaron extrañas, ademas del hecho de la acústica del baño. Pero principalmente porque estaba hablando con su vocabulario normal, pero con un tono serio bordeando lo grave... como nunca antes lo había escuchado. Hablaba sin ningún dejo de ebriedad. Algo sorprendido trato de ver a su compañero a través del espejo, pero solo encontró un sillón vació con una botella de plástico, de esas isotónicas que usaban los deportistas vacías.

-Ven.-Ordeno, casi con desgano, como si supiese que obedecería de todas maneras.

Asomándose por la puerta del baño vio a su amigo pegado a la ventana, observando casi de reojo al campo en el cual estaba situado su apartamento. Movido más por la curiosidad que otra cosa se acerco. Miro a través de la pequeña fisura de la cortina hacia abajo...

-CHESUMADRE!-Grito a todo pulmón, tapándose la boca el mismo lo más rápido que pudo.

-Exacto. Chesumadre- Repuso casi apaticamente Gabriel.

-EL QUAKER VIENE PARA ACA!, debe estar re puteado!, me va a demandar!...-Oriel miro hacia abajo, y con horror se dio cuenta que aquella figura perfectamente saludable y hostil miro hacia el 6to piso, justamente a la ventana en la que estaban.- AHHGG!.

Presa de un estúpido pánico, propio de las personas que deben el dinero que no tienen a seres mucho más poderosos y desalmados que ellos, comenzó a vociferar estupideces sin sentido y culpando otros de sus males.

-VISTE WEON!... te dije!, llevemos al hospital al viejo!... pero tu le reventaste una botella en la cara como tan weon!... YO TE DIJE! y ahora me va a sacar la CRESTA!.

-Oriel. Si no te callas. YO te voy a sacar la cresta

Se vio completamente intimidado por la mirada de su amigo, nunca en su vida hubiese esperado una mirada así de aquel sujeto... en aquellos instantes estaba completamente transformado. Sintió miedo y cierta alegría estúpida al saber que tenia a alguien así de su lado.

-Me vas a obedecer en todo lo que te diga, por idiota que suene. Esta bien?

-Oye calmate, es solo un viejito.

Gabriel dio un paso atrás, alzo el puño como si fuese a golpearlo, abrió la mano, y fue bajando los dedos uno a uno.

*SHHHREEEEIK!*

Un sonido horrible, como de algo retorciéndose y partiéndose al mismo tiempo lleno todo el apartamento, al igual que la mente de Oriel... con miedo.

-QUE FUE ESA WEÁ!?

-El ascensor partiéndose por la mitad. Ahora, me harás caso?.-Sin esperar una respuesta prosiguió mientras pesados pasos se escuchaban a través del largo pasillo, acercándose lenta y fríamente, a un ritmo exacto, infranqueable... como la muerte misma.-Cuando se abra esa puerta, vas a correr a la cocina, tomaras el cuchillo que esta clavado en la mesa y te meterás al refrigerador. Sin importar que escuches no saldrás de allí hasta que todo se calle. Esta bien?

Asintió simplemente, el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de el, la situación parecía más extraña a cada segundo... primero su amigo cambiaba completamente su comportamiento y ahora el viejito ese tenia poderes. Hubiese pensado en estas cosas, ya que no era un tipo tonto. Pero las personas con miedo no piensan, actúan. Huyes o atacas...

Gabriel se acerco a la puerta quedando a una distancia de unos 4 pasos, respiro profundamente, y se preparo para lo que viniese. Saco una espada de madera hecha para decoración de la pared, y la empuño con las dos manos.

Oriel tenia todos sus músculos tensos, como un tigre listo para atacar con las intenciones de un gatito asustado en dirección a la cocina. El verdadero miedo nunca lo había dominado del todo, ni tampoco experimentado, y la verdad, esperaba nunca llegar a hacerlo. Pero en el instante en que aquellos pasos se detuvieron, y la aparentemente normal sombra del hombre detrás de la puerta comenzó a cambiar caoticamente, como si estuviese poseída por alguna bestia Lovecraftiana, cubriendo a ratos toda la rendija y otros casi desapareciendo, sintió como su corazón iba a la velocidad de un conejo en plena carrera. Y antes de que la puerta estallara de sus goznes y la cerámica de partiese en miles de pequeñas esquirlas, el ya había llegado a la cocina, tomado el cuchillo, y sin saber como entrado en el refrigerador.

Entonces empezó el pandemonium.

Escucho sonidos extraños que en parte no reconocía, ni quería reconocer, madera quebrándose... cemento trizándose... vidrio estallando, gritos de dolor y carne siendo cortada y golpeada... esos ruidos que sonaban en los juegos que uno piensa que son muy falsos, terminaron siendo bastante verídicos...

Y un sonido entre electrónico y resonante...pero frenético, casi como si el mismo sonido sufriese...

Fueron unos cuantos segundos, pero para él el tiempo ya no surtía ningún efecto. Estaba envuelto en una pesadilla de la cual no deseaba despertar aún, no sin saber el destino de Gabriel. El miedo no pudo ahogar su lealtad, pero si sepultar su sentido común...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG-La voz de Gabriel retumbó unos instantes en el vació interior del refrigerador y repiqueteo como un zumbido en su cobertura metálica...hasta disiparse en ecos cada ves más lejanos en apariencia, pero más cercanos que nunca la angustia que sentía en aquellos instantes.

Pateo la puerta de su pequeño bunker y blandiendo el cuchillo se precipito a lo desconocido...

Pero solo encontró obscuridad, pero esta obscuridad no era comparable con la noche, en la noche tu caminabas por tu casa o por fuera, y sabias que habían cosas que no podías ver... pero en ese instante, aquella obscuridad, aquella negrura no era por falta de luz...sino por el vació total de materia en la cual esta se manifestase.

Podía ver perfectamente sus manos y el cuchillo sin detectar una fuente de luz visible, pero le importaba un bledo las peculiaridades sensoriales de aquel maldito lugar que ya no era el apartamento, sino un enorme vació.

Le importaba una mierda todo ello, la lógica, donde estaba ahora, si se iba a casar, si el viejo era brujo o si esas no eran aspirinas.

Todo lo que le importaba era su amigo postrado en el sueño que parecía no existir, aferrando sus manos con fuerza a su estomago, moviéndose cada vez menos

Corrió hacia él sin siquiera pensarlo, arrodillándose ante el sin saber que hacer, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada, que su destino sería mismo, inevitable y lento, como la sangre que perdía en ese instante;Sin importar si se hubiese puesto a rezar, a gritar, o improvisar un vendaje.

Las manos de Gabriel estaban envueltas en sangre, a primera vista le había costado darse cuenta de este detalle, porque aquel liquido carmesí no se acumulaba en el piso, sino que caía directamente al vació, como si fuera un fantasma simplemente

Irguiéndose alzando el cuchillo enfrento a la obscuridad, teniendo a sus espaldas su colega, con la firme intención de protegerlo aunque el coste fuera su vida, sabia en el fondo que sus esfuerzos serian vanos, pero si no lo hacia, su conciencia nunca podría dejarlo tranquilo.

Y ademas, estando tan cerca de la muerte, al menos quería irse en paz consigo mismo.

Pero algo le heló la sangre, un sonido como nunca antes había escuchado, un sonido que no deseaba identificar, que hubiera deseado nunca haber identificado con tal de mantenerse unos segundos más sin sufrir tanto.

Era el sonido del metal atravesando la carne.

Imponente apretó el cuchillo con el puño hasta que le dolió … y acumulando valor de una precaria convicción, enfrentó al verdugo de su amigo.

Dio media vuelta y con los ojos dilatados por el horror vio una gran y afilada oz clavada en la espalda de su amigo, quien había dejado de moverse, en el instante que su vida se esfumo.

Ante el inerte cuerpo de su colega una figura lo miraba con evidente desaprobación. Con singular destreza deslizo el arma homicida del cadáver, y dándola vuelta en sus manos, le enterró el extremo contrario del arma en el estomago.

Oriel se doblo de dolor por unos segundos, y exhalo involuntariamente su, tal vez, ultimo aliento.

...

-VOS SOY WEON ACASO!-Gabriel sosteniendo una oz le estaba gritando.-Te dije!, hasta que todo se quede callado!, pero tu sacowea sales de la weá haciéndote el interesante!

-Pero...que chucha!-Perplejo Oriel no tenia idea de que responder, los eventos eran todo un misterio para el, por un segundo pensó que estaba drogado, y que aún estaba borracho en un kawin de mala muerte. Pero esos pensamientos se fueron por la taza del baño en el instante que vio el cuerpo del otro Gabriel caer al vació, sin ningún ápice de vida... el sueño era demasiado complejo para ser una droga cualquiera.

-Ya, calmate, tenemos poco tiempo, y ahora quiero que me sigas al pie de la letra. DALE?

-Sí, perfecto!, ahora sí!-Gabriel se veía perfectamente sano, sin ningún rasguño, moretón o herida, incluso, se veía mucho más energético que antes y mucho menos intimidante. Lo único realmente distinto de su apariencia era aquella Oz que llevaba en la mano, tomándola sin mayor esfuerzo. No tenia idea de donde demonios la había sacado, nunca la había visto antes...ni tampoco un diseño así.

-Vas a cerrar los ojos ahora, y cuando te diga vas a salir del refrigerador, y lo vas a botar de tal manera que la puerta quede abajo, entendiste?

Oriel cerro los ojos-Pero si ni siquiera estoy dentro del refrige...-diciendo esto ultimo abrió los ojos un poco, logrando atisbar a su amigo alzando los brazos... bajando la oz a toda velocidad-MARACA!

-AHORA!

***Crack!***

Sintió un agudo dolor en la cabeza y despertó dentro de una sofocante obscuridad compartida. Movió los brazos y golpeo la obscuridad, conectando muchos de esos golpes enviados al vació. Hasta que uno de esos abrió una rendija de luz que mutiló su ojo izquierdo como una espada. Sin perder tiempo le pego una fuerte patada abriéndola totalmente, saliendo del refrigerador, y muerto de miedo no pudo olvidar la orden de su amigo que aún se mantenían como marcadas en fuego en su mente. Cerro la puerta con fuerza aplastando horriblemente algo que no supo ni quiso saber que mierda era, repitiendo este acción múltiples veces hasta que aquel extraño apéndice entro en la obscuridad magullado y puteando en un idioma que no entendía, o que siquiera existía

Tomo el refrigerador con las dos manos y lo volcó. Hazaña que si no hubiese sido por el miedo le hubiese sido extremadamente difícil, y acto seguido, se sentó arriba de este aplastandolo con su peso.

Respirando con fuerza recuperando el aliento en unos cuantos segundos logro llamar la calma, que mas calma que otra cosa era un estado de Shock gatillado por un miedo abisal...

*Thud*

Una mano moreteada lo agarro del tobillo.

Por reflejo tomo el cuchillo y lo alzo con fuerza. -SALE CULIAÓ!

Apuñalo más de doce veces aquella mano moribunda, fallando miserablemente los doce intentos, deslizándose aquel inútil relámpago de furia imprecisa en el impenetrable fuselaje del electrodoméstico.

CALMATE LOCO!-Grito Gabriel casi sin fuerzas, arrastrándose prácticamente, con cortes en sus ropas y algunos golpes repartidos casi homogéneamente a través de los fragmentos visibles de su cuerpo-Por suerte eres una mierda con las armas...

QUE TE PASO?, QUE NOS PASO?, ESTAS BIEN?, QUE ESTOY APLASTANDO CON MI POTO?, EXPLICAME!

1)Me sacaron la chucha, 2) Nada que un trago no pueda solucionar -Saco una botella de vino tinto y bebió a grandes tragos hasta la mitad-3) ahora si.4) Yo no me meto en tu vida sexual,5) No puedo, estoy ebrio.

Lentamente, prácticamente moribundo Gabriel se subió arriba del refrigerador, bebiéndose su botella, y suspirando aliviado.

-Nos salvamos de pura cuea pherrito!-Levanto la botella vaciá, alegre y estúpido como antes.

-Pero que weá paso!

-Puta... mira...lo que paso en palabras simples es que...

*TZZIT!*

Un tentáculo negro salio de la rendija del refrigerador tratando de estrangular o aferrarse de algo, moviéndose frenéticamente haciendo ruidos extraños mientras cortaba el viento, como cuando esas mangueras de los bomberos se cortan y parecen bailar mortiferamente en el aire

-QUEDO LA CAGÁ!

Gabriel sostuvo la botella y con un fuerte golpe la rompió con el borde del electrodoméstico, convirtiendo su recipiente de alcohol en un arma blanca. Con una mano se sujeto al refrigerador, y con la otra apuñalo en la base al tentáculo repetidas veces, hasta que este volvió dentro de su manto de tinieblas, y la botella rota parecía más un cono de helado roto lleno de petroleo nauseabundo.

-AHHH!-Grito como una nena el novio.

-Ya, loco, ayudame a sacar esta weá del departamento!-Gabriel se bajo lanzando la botella rota sin mucha importancia al suelo, y empujando con el cuerpo el refrigerador.

Oriel asustado como nunca ayudo en la faena, hasta que lograron sacar el refrigerador al pasillo. Se mantuvieron silentes todo el trayecto, salvo una puteada ocasional motivada por el esfuerzo, mientras el muchacho veía la destrucción del apartamento antes relativamente sustentable, ahora hecho una pocilga llega de alcohol derramado y muebles rotos. Pero el factor que más le sorprendió, fue que al final del pasillo estaba un cuarto de puerta de ascensor clavada al concreto.

Una vez que llegaron al enorme acantilado generado por la falta del ascensor, Gabriel dijo- Demosle!.

Y empujándolo con una fuerza motivada por la felicidad, lanzo el refrigerador al vació, escuchando alegre como el compartimiento de metal chocaba con las paredes del edificio.

Oriel se acerco al vació, y levantando los dos dedos del medio profirió-VIEJO CULIAO!- al tiempo que un fuerte golpe que hizo vibrar todo el edificio, daba cuenta que el refrigerador se había estampado en aquel misterioso final que tienen los ascensores. Toda la simpatía o pena que había sentido por aquel desgraciado se habían transmutado en un odio justificado.

El triunfo momentáneo lleno su corazón de felicidad, y el estomago de Gabriel se lleno con licor.

Ambos disfrutaron segundos de dicha. Hasta que Gabriel, sorpresivamente fue la voz de la sensatez.

-Pherrito, se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero yo no tengo departamento ahora,así que me quedare en el tuyo por hoy. Te parece?-Dijo entre alegre y amigable.

-Solo si me explicas que cresta paso, dale?-Dijo estipulando sus términos,sin la intención de negociar..

-No puedo aceptar eso...-Tomo dos tragos largos y sonoros.-Ahora si. Chale.


	6. Adios a las alas: Convergencia

Adiós a las alas : Convergencia.

Le daba una sensación extraña estar en la micro sentada como si nada, mirando por la ventana esperando que lentamente se acercase al terminal de buses... cuando minutos atrás su apartamento había estallado dos veces, y una maniática casi le cortaba la cabeza con una patada.

Todo acompañado de la mirada del tipo ocasional que la miraba desde arriba a abajo, la parejita felizmente imposible que se besuqueaba en los asientos de atrás, la niña soñadora que miraba por la ventana esperando que apareciese un príncipe azul en su camino de vuelta a su casa atrayendolo con ropas ligeras... y un nuevo tipo de pasajero, la niña que se mantenía de pie cerca de conductor, mirando seductoramente a pobres diablos que quedaban embobados, ebrios en posibilidades de un amor estúpidamente fácil..

Tendía a tratar de distraerse cada vez que tenia un problema... no es como si fuese capaz de enfrentarlos... o tal vez sí, pero cuando hay una homicida persiguiéndote, y ademas enojada... digamos que la opción de luchar no es muy seductora que digamos.

En algo así como 5 minutos llegaría al terminal, desde donde partiría a Coquimbo, pasaría una noche allá... y al día siguiente, seria una mujer casada. Quizás se volvería una madre y tendría que soportar dramas estupidamente maritales... pero serían felices.

O al menos eso es lo que quería creer...

Le dolió dentro de si misma que el pensamiento de « Al menos eso quería creer...» se estaba volviendo muy recurrente en su mente... siempre jugando en las posibilidades y apostando. Llegaba un momento en su vida que ya no tenia nada que perder... y ese era el problema. No le quedaba nada... pero entre esa nada aún se mantenía la esperanza con su etherea presencia, tratando de poder llegar a lograr la felicidad... y formar una familia.

Ella estaba apostando su esperanza en aquella boda, y ese era precisamente el problema...

Trato de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, pero el cielo nublado y al igual que la gente en ese instante solo le provocaba más tristeza.

Debía enfrentar su destino.

Suspiro sonoramente alzando y bajado los hombros.

Luego con un dejo casi espontaneo le hablo a la muchacha que tenía al lado.

-Vienes del extranjero verdad?...

Lo que recibió de respuesta fue una fría mirada, que casi bordeaba el repudio.

-... Y entonces mi hermano fue a comprar unos jugos, dijo que iba a volver pero nunca lo hizo.-Le decía la conversadora muchacha que, minutos atrás había ultrajado su cara con su vello axilar. Ahora perfectamente depilada.

-Tal vez fue a comprar cigarros, uno nunca sabe-Dijo tratando de bromear un poco... muriendo por dentro.

Raziel se había recuperado de sus heridas, al menos lo suficiente para no parecer Rocky luego de una de sus peleas de principio de la película.

- Oye tu lo viste?... es algo alto, amigable, tiene cara de tipo carismático... y le conversa mucho a los extraños, creo que es un fetiche.

-Creo que sí, me quedé con la revista que estaba leyendo, luego no se que fue de él cuando me fui.- Lo cual era cierto, no tenia idea del destino del pobre desgraciado, ni siquiera como demonios se llego a quedar con su revista, porque con el rodillazo que le planto en la cara no le hacia recordar muy bien que había pasado. Cuando despertó de la golpiza en el bus tenia la revista en el regazo.-No pude negarme realmente.

-Pero debe llegar luego a Coquimbo, mala yerba nunca muere... especialmente las alcohólicas, has regado una planta con cerveza alguna vez?...-Comentaba la muchacha sin saber que su hermano había sido victima de una sarta casi inimaginable de efectos especiales...

Gatillados por un jugo experimental, extraído tal vez de manzanas mutantes...

La conversación para Raziel comenzó a diluirse lentamente hasta el punto en que simplemente respondía cosas mecánicas para hacer tiempo... mientras callaba a latigazos su conciencia.

-Todo se reduce a dos palabras... solo dos palabras... listo?-Gabriel estaba sentado en la mesa de su compadre, ambos a cada extremo, discutiendo al parecer seriamente.

-Si.-Respondió completamente concentrado a las respuestas de su amigo, sabia que el momento de la verdad había llegado, y si bien es cierto no era muy brillante, tampoco era imbecil.

-Es maraca.-Agarro un vaso de vino, y lo trago.

-...-Oriel se lo quedo mirando con cara de imbécil, como si fuese algo demasiado complejo y simple al mismo tiempo.-Loco, no digai weás...-Se estaba parando lentamente, mirando con una seriedad intimidante a su amigo.-Retractate.

-Es la verdad, no digo que sea mala persona... sino que para el observador externo,es maraca... pero la verdad no es tan simple y tu lo sabes. No es una inocente palomita. Nadie lo es, todos tenemos a un desgraciado dentro y a un tipo tela... el problema es que su desgraciada interior deja la cagá... pero con rabia. Y cuando uno deja la caga, la gente sufre. Y la gente no se traga su sufrimiento, muy pocos lo hacen y lo fusilan hay mismo. Lo que hacen es ventilarlo, desquitarse... y que mejor blanco que quien lo causo?.-Tomo la botella de vino, y la alejo hasta el centro de la mesa,el baso completamente seco lo dio vuelta... se acomodo, y se quedo mirando a su amigo.

-Y tu eres muy buena persona acaso?, un alcohólico desgraciado que se hace el interesante mientras traga vino?

-No porque yo sea un conchesumadre, los otros conchesumadres van a ser menos conchesumadres. No te pongai weón..

-You are drunk Gabriel, go home.-Dijo volviendo a sentarse, algo más relajado.

-Hay un tipo encerrado en un asensos en mi apartamento, que trato de matarme, no voy a volver. Ademas, ebrio te estoy ganando en una discusión... sobrio serias mi perra.

-Calmate... mira, ve a dormir, descansa... tienes resaca. Mañana hablamos cuando vallamos a la boda.

-No te cases. Oriel, no con ella, aún puedes salvarte.-Respondió gravemente mirándolo a los ojos.- Te estas atando, te vas a cortar las alas, y esas weás no vuelven a crecer...

-Ohm...-Dijo la novia, había escuchado en algo así como 2 minutos toda al historia de la muchacha de al lado.-Haber... creo que entendí. Volviste a Chile... a ver a un amigo... y vas al terminal?...-Dijo no sin cierto dejo de esfuerzo, aun estaba muy distraída, pero la interesante historia que acababa de escuchar, de la cual no recordaba absolutamente nada le ayudaba un poco a distraerse.

-Puta que me rebajaste-Dijo tratando de bromear la muchacha que venia del extranjero-Pero sí, resumiendo de manera asquerosamente malo todo... sí.-Estaba perdiendo el interés de la conversación, pero una persona al parecer tan simple como aquella muchacha le hacia distenderse ligeramente. Gente imbécil de vez en cuando no le hacia mal a nadie. Le dedico una sonrisa, de esas que se le dan a los niños para no hacer implotar sus corazones.

El sistema de transporte publico Santiaguino se caracterizaba por su falta de eficiencia, que en términos nacionales ( Chile), parecía webeo.,tenia vueltas estúpidas, horarios ineficientes que estresaban a las personas ya de por si estresadas.

Tal vez el factor más triste de todo ese asunto, es que su estado actual era exponencialmente mejor que cuando empezó.

Todo perfecto, para lo que se disponía a hacer...

-Oye, me haces un favor?- Le dijo despreocupadamente la muchacha extranjera que estaba a su lado.

-Si por supuesto!-Respondió algo alegre

-Apretá el botón de la micro por favor- Dijo rebuscando algo en un bolso extraño, esos bolsos raros que son largos, como estuches de guitarras, pero que sabes que no traen guitarras dentro.

La novia sin responderle se paró, y de una manera casi estúpidamente alegre, tomo la cuerdita y la jalo hacia atrás, le hacia recordar siempre el gesto de los maquinistas.

-Muchas gracias...-Dijo mirando en dirección a la ventana...

Aquella llamada Anais ocasionalmente no tenia ni las más puta idea de que mierda estaba pasando, pero ese dia parecía lleno de esos momentos, desde el momento en que una loca rompio la puerta de su apartamento, hasta que la gente afuera de la micro empezó a gritar y el conductor paró en seco.

Segundos después que su acompañante disparara, a través de la rendija de la ventana una cosa, que no quiso saber que era, de manera casi mecanica.

Luego de eso la gente comenzó a gritar, excesivamente.

-Cuidate mucho, un placer, que te vaya bien, y mandale saludos al tipo de la bufanda. -Siguió su camino de manera completamente casual, como alguien que esta haciendo su simple deber,los pasajeros sentados en la micro la miraban como si fuese una suerte de mesías, pero de los malos, esos tipo anticristo que vienen a hacer estallar cosas y quien sabe que más.

El anticristo le paso unas monedas al conductor se disculpo con un vago gesto. Y salto al pavimento, muy lejos del paradero aún.

Aquella del apartamento destripado corrió a buscarla solo,para ser detenida por su mano a la salida de la micro.

-Oiga, tiene cosas que hacer, y yo cosas que quiero hacer. Nos veremos eventualmente. Esperemos que no sea allá arriba.-Dijo haciendo un gesto mirando hacia arriba.

La novia vio como aquella muchacha rara se fue caminando, levantando un arco de esos aún más raros de los que usan los atletas olímpicos, tenzo una flecha fluidamente... y las puertas se cerraron, en el instante que pudo escuchar el chasquido de la cuerda.

-No te mentiré, hace mucho tiempo que quiero hacer estallar tu cabeza..-El tumulto de gente se dispersava como si hubiese estallado una bomba.-Y luego tirarte a una sanja.

Parándose lentamente la sicaria la miro a los ojos- Toda una dama, esperaba que el extranjero te hubiese cambiado... sigues hablando mierda, solo que ahora con palabras bonitas.

-Tu cambiaste, antes no hacías nada por tu vida, ahora persigues a una pobre niña que se va a casar... antes eras mejor persona.-La flecha ya le estaba apuntando a la cara.- Lo que hace el Karma?...

-Paremos de discutir por favor, igual nos vamos a terminar matando...

-Oh... iniciativa, has cambiado tanto!... y pensar que perdiste al unico tipo que podria soportarte...por que quedaste como conejo encandilado...

-Tu saliste corriendo cuando tuviste lo que querías, habre sido cobarde, pero tu eras imbecil. Para dejar de serlo, puedes empezar por no disparar esa flecha.

*Zhif *

-Pero tu eres un desgraciado y eres feliz mirate, teniendo la buena vida

-Oriel, una persona sin alas no es feliz, lo más cercano que puede llegar a volar es ver a otro hacerlo.

Gabriel tomo la botella y la lanzo al basurero que estaba al lado.

Su amigo quería seguir la conversación, pero el portazo de la pieza de invitados y el chasquido del pestillo elimino toda posibilidad de dialogo.


End file.
